iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Garth Tyrell
Garth Tyrell is the son of Mace Tyrell and Roslin Frey. He is the Lord Paramount of the Mander and Lord of Highgarden. Early Life Garth was born the second child to Mace and Roslin (Frey) Tyrell. He grew up in the lap of plenty, playing in the endless flowered fields of Highgarden and wintering with his Aunt Oleen in the Arbor. He grew quickly and his dimpled cheeks made him easy to love. The easily earned smiles he got with his brown flecked blond hair served to make Garth arrogant as he moved into adolescence and that arrogance only grew to cockiness as he aged. In his adolescence two others came to Highgarden and the group of three boys were destined to be fast friends. The wards of Highgarden were Brus Arryn and Harras Flowers (Garth’s bastard cousin who was taken in because Garth’s uncle had no other sons). Together they played at knighthood and chased after women with Garth enjoying every second of it. The threesome was seldom separated until they all grew to an age that they could be squired. All grew to be great men and Knights. Harras alone followed the groups shared childhood ambition and became a Knight of the Kingsguard, though often Brus would beat him in their youthful sparring sessions. Garth alone was an untalented swordsmen and so he made do with the lance. His training partner in his matial equestrianism was Damion Fossoway, another of Highgarden's wards. In his spare time Garth played at cyvasse with his Aunt Oleen in an effort to learn to be a skilled tactician '''and when not sparring he honed his natural '''leadership. If those warded at Highgarden were groomed for Knighthood, Garth was groomed for command. Squiring with Harlan Arryn and Two Tourneys Of course the friends could not stay together forever and eventually Harras was sent to squire for some older Knight. Garth and Brus, being heirs to powerful houses, were sent to squire with Harlan Arryn, a prodigal Knight and uncle to Brus. Knighted at 16, Harlan would have squires attend him that were of an age with him. Brus and Garth served Harlan until he was made a Knight of the Kingsguard following the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon. Through the two years the three developed an interminable bond as they hunted mountain clansmen in the Vale of Arryn. While on the hunt for clansman Garth learned to command an even greater '''expertise in tactics '''than he had before. While the pair served as squires a betrothal was arranged between Brus and Janna Tyrell, Garth's sister. Brus had always been the more hotblooded of the two friends, even siring a bastard at 14. Before Brus and Janna were to be wed Brus' eagerness got the better of him. Janna missed her moonblood and so the wedding took place with all haste at Highgarden with Mace Tyrell insisting that a tournament be held there in honor of the coupling. During the Joust that took place there, Harras Flowers used a trick lance in a tilt with Olyvar Martell. The brother of the Prince of Dorne died in the second tilt, the lance felling him. Garth never found out if Harras did it on purpose, though he suspected his cousin of foul play. At the time, it was ruled to be accidental. During the festivities, Mace was hard at work making plans for another marriage. This time he conspired with Leyton Hightower to marry their respective children. Leyton offered his first born daughter Alys for marriage to Garth in part to repair the fractured relationship of their houses. The two would be wed once the young girl was flowered. Additionally, Gerold Hightower would be taken as a ward and later a squire for Garth once he came into his knighthood. As it happened, Garth didn't have to wait long for his knighthood as at the conclusion of the tournament both he and Brus are knighted by Harlan Arryn, fresh from his victory in the melee. The three would travel together to the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon. There, Harlan would win both the Joust and the melee, with his former squires being the runners up in both competitions. After the tournament the two friends would finally go their separate ways. Brus, along with his new wife, returned home to care for his dying father and later take up his Lordship in 269 AC while Garth returned to Highgarden. A year later, Durran Baratheon would defy his King and War would sweep over the Realm. Durran's Defiance During Durran's Defiance, Garth was left as castellan of Highgarden as his father Mace took his armies north in a bid to impress the Mad King. With his father's armies out of position Garth was left alone with a token force to hold Highgarden against encroaching Lannisters. With the prospect of an assault that would surely doom many inside the keep and see several of his sisters raped, Garth surrendered the castle to the much larger Lannister force. What followed is known as the Occupation of Highgarden. Following the Occupation and with the war coming to an end, Garth traveled to Oldtown to present Gerold Hightower's body to his father. Whilst there, his betrothal to Alys Hightower was broken and Leyton demanded Garth pay back all the gold that had been ransomed to evict the Lannisters from Highgarden. Gerold's death as Garth's squire continues to be a contentious issue between the Reach's two most powerful houses. Garth, for his part, maintains an undying and unquenchable enmity for the Lannisters whom he believes committed war crimes in the murder of Medwick Tyrell and Gerold Hightower. Since the death of his first squire, Garth has never taken another. Lord Paramount of the Mander The Reach has been a region of tumult and failure over the past several generations. Home to the largest single army in Westeros, still the Reach had not fought a winning war in years before the Duel of Dragons. Oddly the Reach’s administration took a turn for the competent sometime in the last ten years, with Mace Tyrell (whom many considered a poor general and a far worse ruler) nearing the end of his reign In secret Garth had begun the administration of his house while remaining under his father’s shadow. For eight long years, one of which coincided with the Dragon’s Duel of which Garth himself took no part though his bastard cousin Harras Flowers did, Garth ruled while his father pursued his appetites. Mace grew fat in his dotage, and Garth grew influential. Throughout the years of his shadow rule Garth sought to win back the favor of his fief the only way available to him: marriage. He married many of his sisters to other Lords of the Reach, in an attempt to secure the loyalty of his bannermen. Two years ago, with the loyalty of Highgarden behind him, Garth presented to his father an ultimatum. Take the Black or have an accident; one of the deadly variety. Craven man that he was, Mace Tyrell departed for the wall soon after. Now Garth rules Highgarden, nursing old grudges and attempting to broker more wide reaching alliances. Time will tell what the future holds for the Warden of the South. Timeline 251 AC - Garth is born. 260 AC - Harras Flowers and Brus Arryn are sent to ward at Highgarden. 266 AC - Garth and Brus travel to the Vale to squire for Harlan Arryn. 268 AC - Garth is knighted following the Tourney at Highgarden, where a Prince of Dorne is accidentally slain by his cousin Harras Flowers 270 AC - Garth is subjected to the Occupation of Highgarden, during which time both his squire and youngest brother die. 271 AC - Garth travels to Oldtown to deliver the decaying body of Gerold to his father. 271 AC - Garth begins a period of "shadow ruling" Highgarden. Ruling in everything but name. 278 AC - Mace Tyrell travels to the wall to take the black. Garth is made Lord of Highgarden. Unbenownst to much of the realm, Garth forced him to go. 280 AC - Garth travel to King's Landing to attend the wedding of the King. Household Family * Lady Dyanna Tarly, Sister (b. 248 AC) * Lady Janna Arryn, Sister (b.252 AC) * Ser Leo Tyrell, Brother (b.258 AC) * Lady Victaria Oakheart, Sister (b.262 AC) * Lady Margaery Tyrell, Sister (b.262AC) * Lady Elinor Tyrell, Sister (b. 266 AC) * Lady Roslin Tyrell, Mother (b. 232 AC) * Mace Tyrell, Father (b. 225 AC) Household/CourtCategory:House Tyrell Category:Reachman Category:Lord Paramount